


变龙

by frozen_caca



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: Lof上发给了这边也发下XD有点混更的嫌疑？反正是龙马夫妇的小清水
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Kudos: 3





	变龙

他一跺脚，山崩地裂，冲击力把他弹飞到天上。他伸手就碰到太阳，吸气的时候把所有的云彩都吸到肺里，呼出来的是飓风，风声大的好像有十万个骑兵同时叫喊。他又飞了一会儿，看见海了。好一片波光粼粼的海啊……  
坂本龙马醒了，这个梦他做了有三四遍，每一遍都卡在这里。他从榻榻米上坐起身，发现身边也没有人。龙马披上睡袍，摇摇晃晃地走到后院，果然看见阿龙。阿龙坐在地上看月亮，他也坐下来看。今晚的月亮并不好看，暗黄的隐在云里。  
“怎么不睡觉？”  
“龙马也没有睡觉。”  
又没有人讲话了。龙马深吸了一口气，夜里的空气很清新，好像用水洗过。他还闻到阿龙的味道，很好闻。不香，像新换的被子的味道。他往阿龙的身边靠了靠。  
“阿龙有一天是不是要变成龙？”  
“龙马不变我也不变。”  
“人怎么会变呢。”  
“可是我觉得龙马很想变哦。”  
龙马看了阿龙一眼，阿龙脸上没有表情，眼睛直勾勾地盯着天上的月亮。龙马也回过头眯着眼睛看月亮：  
“如果是龙就可以干很多很多事情了吧。”  
“我没有想过变成龙之后要干嘛。但是我觉得如果是龙马，就可以干很多很多的事。”  
“比如呢？”龙马笑着又去看阿龙。阿龙低下头：“比如龙马正在做的事情。”  
龙马没有再问，他知道阿龙对现在的局势了解的不多。他搂住阿龙：“走吧，回去睡觉。”  
阿龙不动：“我不知道龙马想干什么，”龙马开始担心起来，这样沉郁的阿龙并不多见。结果阿龙转头看龙马，眼神坚定，“但是我知道龙马喜欢吃军鸡锅。”  
龙马又笑了：“那说好了明天吃军鸡锅。”阿龙点点头，方才肯站起来。两人朝卧室走过去。龙马想着把刚才的梦做完，他想好好看看大海的那一部分。


End file.
